The typical known art of surgically resurfacing the natural patella, when necessary to accept an artificial patella prosthesis, requires the patella to be everted and held in a position allowing the surgeon to have access to the articulating surface which normally articulates within the intercondylar notch between the femoral condyles.
The natural patella is first measured, establishing its exact thickness, after which the surgeon resects the appropriate thickness of the posterior portion of the natural patella, and then prepares the surface to receive the artificial patella prosthesis. A patella trial replicating the actual implant to be installed is placed upon the prepared patella surface to confirm proper fit and thickness of the patella construct that establishes proper ligamentus tension for optimum stability and range of motion whereupon, a bonding agent (e.g., bone cement) is prepared. In the typical known handling of the bone cement, there is an exact science of measured polymer (e.g., powder) and monomer (e.g., liquid) packaged sterile in their individual respective states delivered into a sterile field placed into and enclosed in a sterile container whereupon measured vacuum force is applied and a measured time of thorough mixing is conducted. The properties are handled under strict scrutiny and respectful disciplines. When the vacuum is released, the top of the sterile container can be removed, giving access to the bone cement, whereupon it is examined to confirm that it is in the proper state to be applied. Precautions are generally taken to create the bone cement and bring it into a proper stable useable product, whereby it can be applied in order to successfully bond the aforementioned surfaces. At this juncture, a patella clamp is applied to the patella construct (which consists of the surgically resurfaced posterior aspect of natural patella prepared to receive an artificial patella replacement paired with the bonding agent bone cement). However, past methods and devices for applying the pressure have not been controlled and have resulted in the application of an arbitrary and unknown pressure upon the patella construct until the bone cement is fully cured. As such, less than satisfactory results can occur.
Measured pressure upon the patella construct is a paramount consideration to the mechanical properties, scientific quantitation and increased long-term success of the bonding integrity of the bone cement. Heretofore, no patella clamp has existed for general surgical use which takes into account all the parameters and dynamics taking place within the patella construct as it relates to all surfaces involved and the scientific and mechanical properties of the bonding agent bone cement during installation, as well as, the potential of excessive unknown pressure upon the host patella creating micro fractures. Further, past patella clamps have not addressed the need for contact surface adapters and components that protect the user during and after preparation and operation while providing a disposable component facilitating accurate relative sizing and post-operative cleaning.